Attack of the Killer App
Attack of the Killer App is the third episode of Season 6 (broadcast season 7). Synopsis Momcorp has come out with the eyePhone and the crew get new phones that are inserted into their heads, recording everything they see. An unflattering video of Leela makes the rounds online, thanks to Fry. Mom also created Twitcher so she can use information against consumers, and a virus to make followers zombies so they will buy the eyePhone 2.0. Plot Mayor Poopenmeyer opens the 8th, 3rd or 84th annual E-waste recycling festival by throwing out the ceremonial first dump. Professor Farnsworth discards dangerously unstable Doomsday Devices, stating he'd rest easier not knowing where they were. Fry, Leela, Amy, and Zoidberg throw out an Japanese toilet because it knows too much. Bender, trying to get rid of some "evidence", finds Flexo in one of the dumpsters – apparently the bender units are outdated, too. When a reporter asks Mayor Poopenmeyer whether E-waste was dangerous, he replies “Not at all, Scoop. Not after it's hurled off to the Third World by an expendable team of minimum-wage nobodies” – the Planet Express crew of course. Upon arriving on the Third World of the Antares System, a blue alien informs the crew that their “old clunker” will be dismantled shortly. When Leela clarifies that they have come to deliver E-waste, not the ship, the Planet Express ship and Bender are already stripped of their exterior. The waste is unloaded with a hover-dumpster and “processed” with gas and a match. The blue alien explains the process of burning the E-waste down to the usable metals, safely releasing the toxins into the air and the drinking water. Back at the Planet Express building, Leela summarizes that she later learned some positive aspects of recycling, too, but an even better behavior is to not produce as much E-waste in the first place. She retrieves her outdated cellphone from a trashcan, only to throw it away again after watching a commercial for the new eyePhone. The entire crew agrees to buy eyePhones online and ditch their old phones. Outside, Fry learns that by “online” Leela actually meant standing in line for the store, which is on the other side of the city. After the crew purchases their eyePhones they all start using them excessively, and it is revealed that Mom designed the eyePhone and Twitcher to collect personal information for marketing purposes, updating old fashioned methods of gathering information such as Spybots and the Infosquito. Fry becomes jealous of Bender who has many more followers on Twitcher. They agree to put a wager on who would have a million followers first. Fry says that he will not stoop to the sleazy level of Bender's posts. After falling far behind and fearing the fact that he will have to dive into a pool of goat vomit, Fry decides to leak a video of Leela lancing a singing boil on her upper thigh, called Susan. This post allows fry to receive many followers and Bender and Fry both reach 1 million followers at the same time. Mom uses Twitcher to release a computer virus – affecting the human brain – upon the between one and two million followers, turning them into mindless zombies craving the new eyePhone 2.0. Fry feels horrible about leaking the video of Leela, and decides to dive into the pool of goat vomit even though he didn't have to. Leela tells Fry that she is glad he released the video because now she doesn't have to hide Susan. Continuity * Amy's phone from "Amazon Women in the Mood" is seen again when the crew members throw away their old phones. Trivia * The Professor throws away a Motorola DynaTAC, probably the "8000X" model from 1983. * The Boyle on leela's thigh was actually named after susan boyle Category:Season Six